Captured
by Royal Girl
Summary: Want to read Alanna's stroy from someone elses point of view? How about the point of view of King Rolands God Daughter?
1. 1

Authors Note: I do not own Tamora Pierces books, nor do I own any of these characters (except Arieda). A difference in this story is that Alanna and Jon are the same age. No need to sue me. And please do forgive my grammar; English is not my first language. ----  


CHAPTER ONE  
"Oh I wish I could make this carriage fly, honestly," I cried.  
"Did they not teach you patience at that magic school of yours, Lady Arieda?" Peter asked. Peter was my driver. As for me, I was a 15 year old sorceress due to start my studies in King Roland's palace this fall with a privet teacher; I was also his goddaughter. 7 years it had been since I had seen anyone in the palace. Unlike most sorcerers had gone to Whitehorn to study my gift. My parents had expired when I was 1. But I had met them through the stories my godmother (the queen) had told me.  
"I'm afraid not. It was an Academy for Sorcery not patience," I said idly.  
"Aye, but in King Roald's court you will be obliged to be patient," Peter said calmly.  
"I fight my battles when required Peter, won't you be kind enough to let me preserve my energy? My stamina is horridly low. Anyways, I'm thinking about Jon's ordeal. Will Alan and Gareth will have it in the same month as Jon?" I questioned. Alan was actually Alanna, and she was also a cousin on my mother's side.  
"Aye, at least that's what I heard. Here we are," Peter said. And before I knew it, home was right before my eyes. The carriage stopped, and I climbed down. A group of people stood before. I knew each one of them and shyly, I bowed.  
"Welcome home Ari," said a tall boy on my right. It was Raoul, my god brother's friend, my own friend whom I had known since I was little.  
"Thank you, Raoul," I said receiving a hug. I went down in a row being greeted and hugged by several people. Nearly everyone said that I had grown up. They couldn't expect me to be that same 8 year old I was 7 years ago. Alanna greeted me eagerly. I sensed that something was wrong. I would have to find out later. When I came to Jon, I nearly collapsed on my knees; the ground seemed interesting for a while.  
"You're back all well, I presume," Jon asked formally.  
"Is that not apparent?" I said still staring at the ground. An ant was carrying a leaf. Stupid formality, what type of question was that?  
"Look up Ari," he said seriously, but I could tell that he wanted to laugh. I obeyed. "You've changed quite a deal. I'll have to agree with everyone on that," he claimed seriously. Then softly he asked, "Why did you leave?"  
I got up, stared straight up at him and whispered, "I'm sorry." Before I knew it, I was in his arms.  
"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. I guess you'll want to see Mum and Dad, but go see Duke Gareth first. Ari, it's good to have you back," instructed Jon.  
"Your Highness, I solemnly swear that I am up to nothing good." I yelled running. I could hear laughs behind me. I came to Duke Gareth's office. Duke Gareth was like my uncle. I knocked on the door and was instructed to open it.  
Happily I called, "Duke Gareth, I see you haven't thrown that old chair away yet."  
"Why would I?" a voice asked. The chair turned around; my eyes grew wide.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Like it so far? Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Every single review makes a difference (especially if you have some good tips). It would be most appreciated. 


	2. 2

Authors note: BlueAppleFilly and emikae, thank you for your considerate reviews. BlueAppleFilly I'll try my best to space out the lines. It may not work though.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What are y-you doing here, Gary?" I scowled.  
  
"They seemed to have taught you wonderful manners at that school of yours," Gary scowled back. There was a silence.  
  
"What they taught me is none of your concern, Gareth the Younger," I snapped.  
  
"Did I mention that they seemed to have taught you rudeness also? The Ari I knew was more sweet natured and less stubborn" he teased.  
  
"Then do get ready to note a lot of differences," I advised.  
  
"I believe I seen a big one already. You've grown," he said as his eyes turned serious. I walked up to him.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" I said giving him a hug.  
  
"No, I just have to get used to seeing a pretty face all the time," he said as I laughed. The door opened and Jon, Alanna, Raul and Alex walked through the room. "Surprise," they called.  
  
"You should have seen her face when she saw me," Gary claimed. We went on talking. Soon Duke Gareth entered his own room and I gave him a letter from my Head Master. I considered him as my own uncle and we use to talk a lot.  
  
"You do know that there is Social event in your name Arieda, don't you? Your Godfather (his majesty) has set it up" the Duke asked.  
  
"WHAT!!! Not a single soul informed me!" I cried. It was this reason that I got not only welcome hugs from my Godparents but some laughs from them as I protested that I couldn't go to a flirty social event. But I ended going. I wore a dark blue gown along with my sorceress netted robes making the girly gown only half visible. One after other another I was introduced and reacquainted.  
  
"Ari, I'd like you to meet Delia of Eldorne." Jon said proudly. Delia was very pretty and she knew it.  
  
"Arieda of Conte, I heard of you somewhere. Oh now I remember, you are of the rare girls to take up something as dangerous as sorcery. And I hear you took fencing as well. Not very feminine or lady-like is it? I'm sure many disapproved of your acts. Your beauty would show more if you didn't have wear those robes," she claimed not caring about her rudeness. Her smirk made her pretty face into an ugly mask. It was obvious that she didn't like me, I had to attack fast.  
  
"Many do disapprove. My family and friends do not. And personally, that's the only thing that matters to me, if you don't me being so bold and blunt. I took up a little fencing because a sorcerer's job is to able defend him or herself with or without magic. Do forgive my bluntness." I said bowing. Myles came and excused me from Jon's and Lady Delia's conversation. But as soon as she was done with she caught 10 more prey all at once.  
  
"Funny girl isn't she? She's tried hook every eligible man at court," Myles told me.  
  
"If she didn't succeed it wasn't because she didn't try," I said scowling.  
  
"Funny, your cousin Alan told me the same thing. Why don't you go dance and be a bit social? You turned down every boy that's asked you, Mithros knows how many!" Myles urged.  
  
"Myles, I'd sooner kiss a-"  
  
"Does that phrase run in the family? Alan and you are much too frank" he told me. We soon started talking about the politics that ran through Tortall. Gareth came and sat in the chair next to me.  
  
"Ari in the name of the king, may I have a dance?" he begged.  
  
"I've turned down at least 20 people, you probably know since this court is so gossipy. Anyways, what makes you think you'll win?" I questioned angrily. "You knights seem to have fun flirting, courtier after another. And the courtiers aren't any worse themselves! When Jon becomes king, I'm going to make stop all this nonsense!"  
  
"Oh so that's why you turned them down!" Gareth said accusingly.  
  
"I doubt she'll turn me down," said a voice.  
  
Authors Note: I hoped you liked it. Please review. I'm putting Roger in the next chappie. 


	3. 3

Authors Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for the review nothing else worked, I'm glad it made you laugh. I'm glad your eyes won't hurt now BlueAppleFilly, thanks for the review also. I hope you like this next chapter.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
"Jon! Honestly! Haven't you danced enough?" I asked miserably. I'd have no choice but to dance with him if I didn't change his mind.  
  
"I could ask you quite the opposite question. So your punishment is to dance with me," Jon said smirking. As I stood up, I caught him winking at Gary. I never planned to dance with my own god brother that night. But I guess it wasn't such a big crime. Right in the middle of the song, Jon walked behind me and covered my eyes. Soon I felt a hand on my arm. My eyes were uncovered, and Gary stood in front of me. Behind me Jon was gone. "You've tricked me," I said softly as his hand snaked around my waist. "I was expecting something like this."  
  
"I knew you would, but I'm not afraid of you. I know many who do," he said. At that exact moment a drastic pain was caught in my rib cage. I nearly collapsed but Gary caught me. I heard him shout, "Jon get over here! Duke Roger have you just arrived?" Duke Roger? Alanna had warned me about him. Was his presence the cause of my pain?  
  
"Gary-urgh- get me to a-chair quick," I said while holding my hand on to my rib cage. Both Jon and Gary lead me over to a chair. I had to talk to Alanna. The pain was so ridiculous that I got out a little potion I had in my robes made to relieve the pain. I had made it myself but before I could drink it Jonathan caught my hand.  
  
"I don't want you drinking anything without a healer's permission," he said as his eyebrows grew closer together making him look as serious as ever.  
  
"If I may, Jon, I can help her out. Duke Baird has disappeared," requested voice I didn't recognize. But when I looked up, I could tell instantly that the he man was Duke Roger. Jonathon foolishly gave him permission as I panicked. He took the bottle in my hand and sniffed. A grin appeared on his face, his eyes were so cold that he looked like a devil even with the grin.  
  
"Did you make this potion? Forgive me for not introducing myself, Duke Roger of Conte," he said apologizing as a hand peered out right in front of me.  
  
"I' am Adept Arieda of Conte," I said nervously taking his hand. Something shot up my arm, I felt weary. I tried my best not flinch just to prove to him I was no weakling.  
  
"Adept? You're studying to be a sorceress. Are you not the child my uncle adopted? You are all he speaks of, why I can almost say that I know you" he stated.  
  
"Adoption is not how we...think of it, my lord. I am his god daughter," I blurted before he said another word.  
  
"Same difference, he gave you his name did he not?" he demanded. He voice grew tense, he was jealous. "Anyways, this potion you mixed, I've never seen a person your age whip something like this," he complimented as he handed it back and I drank it. I then decided to make him a bit angry.  
  
"Thank you sir but the recipe was my cousin Lord Thom's. I merely made it," as I said this I noticed his eyes get colder. He deserved it! He was obviously jealous of my cousin's skill.  
  
"Aye, the potion is basic. All I said was that didn't expect a child like you to make it," he said smugly.  
  
"My Lord, you do confuse me. You call this potion basic and yet you don't expect a 16 year old to be able to brew it. I have studied for a long time. I'm almost ready for the Ordeal of Sorcery. Please be kind enough not to underestimate me. I feel better now, if you will excuse me. I must speak to my guests," I said getting up. I found Alanna and immediately told her everything. We went outside for walk so that no one could hear us. "I don't identify with what is happening! He's pure evil. Why can't Jon see it?" I moaned.  
  
"If I told you Thom was evil, would you believe me?" she asked. I nodded my head no. "Sometimes what is in front of us isn't clearly visible. But I think he's using his gift to charm everyone else. What surprises me is how his presence affected you. I mere touch caused you pain."  
  
"I need shield. I'll look through my books tomorrow to see what I can find," I said making a mental note in my mind. We walked back to the palace. I was cornered by my god parents persistently asked about my health. When they left I was cornered by both Myles and Gary.  
  
"Ari, you don't like the Duke Conte, it's obvious," Gary told me.  
  
"Aye and do I deny it?" I argued.  
  
"Ari, I'm warning you. Don't go on his bad side," Myles warned me.  
  
"I won't Myles, but I cannot live without flinching once when I know he is around," I said scowling.  
  
"I don't see for you to have any reason to not like him. He was extremely polite around you. It's not his fault that you interpreted every word he said incorrectly, not to mention your coldness to his every word," Gary bawled.  
  
"Me? Interpret him incorrectly? Oh yes I forgot, he's the grand Duke isn't he? Everything he says is right. And me? Why, I'm a mere orphan. I did forget my place now didn't I? Everything about me is completely incorrect!" I said sarcastically and angrily as my voice rose.  
  
"For once you're right, you are orphan. You're lucky my aunt and uncle exist, because without them, you'd be a nobody. And god knows I could do with a laugh like that," he said nastily. I stood there shocked  
  
"Now Gareth-," Myles started. But Gareth got him too.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Myles!" he yelled.  
  
"Excuse me," I said as I left. I went and bid everyone goodnight. I went to my room, put on night clothes and on lay my bed thinking about Gareth's words.  
  
Authors Note: I hoped you liked it. Please review. 


	4. 4

Authors Note: Well...I didn't get any reviews this time, but that's ok. I'll continue the story. I'm re-writing a Harry Potter story at the current moment, so this story will be ignored for a bit. It doesn't matter because it's not much of a success.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!" I screamed. I started breathing heavily. I had a nightmare but I suddenly forgot it. I suddenly realized that I was hungry (I hadn't had dinner at the ball) and made my way for the kitchens after I put a thin silk robe over my nightgown. I kept my sword in my robes just in case there was a scoundrel running around the castle. The castle was dark at night, yet I was so familiar with it even though it was my first time in 7 years sleeping here. When I got to the kitchens I reached over for a candle. But right before I grabbed it, someone seized me from behind, and put their hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. A sword was soon brought up to my throat. My hand reached over to my waist and I took out my own sword. Immediately I was released, and a candle light appeared from my opponent. My opponent brought it up between us and-  
  
"Well, well looks like everyone's pretty sorceress wanders at night," said Gareth.  
  
"And it looks hero of the ladies likes to attack the Kings own goddaughter. I imagine that your deed will destroy your reputation in court," I smirked.  
  
"How'd I know it was you? There's no light! As far I'm concerned, you could be thief!" he claimed.  
  
"Oh really! Do you honestly expect me to believe that thieves wear silk robes?" I bellowed.  
  
"How should I know what material you were wearing the dark?" he questioned dumbly.  
  
"Have you no hands? You were practically squeezing me a minute ago! Trying to kill me more like! And don't you dare contradict me," I warned.  
  
"Fine I agree, but that doesn't show your identity," he argued.  
  
"Oh so you'd hit a girl? Isn't against the code chivalry to hit a courtier?" I questioned.  
  
"You're not a courtier, you're a sorcerer so I guess it doesn't matter," he said meanly. "Your business in the kitchen is..?  
  
"I was hungry. I didn't eat last night quarreling with you," I said annoyed. "What's your business? To point swords at innocent people's throat?"  
  
"I-," he said but was soon interrupted by the large blow of wind that blew our candle. The windows of the small kitchen opened, sending leaves from outside everywhere. The whole place turned cold, and I found myself hugging my robe closer to me. This wasn't normal storm was it? I could instantly feel magic in the air. I ran to the window to see if anyone was out there. But soon both of us heard an, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" It sounded like a girls scream. I turned around, "Someone's in trouble." But before I knew it the both of us were racing to the front door. When we were outside if took us no time to find the screamer on her knee's, by a tree, weeping with a dress in her hands. I recognized her to be Lady Delia.  
  
"What's wrong My Lady?" asked Gareth.  
  
"This awful wind- came and my dress was lying on a chair by the -window- for me to- wear tomorrow. It blew away- the dress. And this dress was a token -that the- prince gave me," she said in between sobs. I, on the other hand was going hysterics. She was crying over a dress and was getting worried for no reason! Trying to hold my laughter was difficult. Gareth was more sympathetic, and was glaring at me with his hand over her shoulder.  
  
"If you'd like, we could get a dress just like this one for you," he exclaimed.  
  
"No, it has to be from the prince," she said all red eyed. "Anyways, what are you two doing up at this hour?" she asked turning to me.  
  
"I was in the kitchen. I, err, forgot to eat last night at the ball. Sir Gareth was there too. His purpose, that I do not know," I said. "I shall leave now. I'm awfully hungry." I said and left running. The moment I entered the kitchen, I rummaged through the cupboards for anything interesting. Suddenly I felt cold...and weak.  
  
"What brings you up at this hour Adept Arieda?" said a voice I knew to be haunting.  
  
Authors note: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	5. 5

Authors Note: What good luck!!! I actually got reviews. I thought I wouldn't a single review. I guess I should continue the story!! Thanks to "RiverNeverCeasing ", "DestinyHunter", "Reaya" and "none" for reviewing. I had a spelling problem with the kings name!! Sorry, I put Roland. I should have put Roald. Thank you to "none" and "Reaya" for pointing that out, please forgive me and try to forget my mistake. Thank You!!

****

** Chapter Five**  
  
"I was hungry Duke Roger. What brings you here, My Lord?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"The wind it woke me up. And thought I heard two people shouting from the kitchen," he claimed.  
  
"The-the shouting you heard was Sir Gareth and I quarreling over food. Apparently, he hadn't eaten last night either," I said stammering. His chambers were three levels up. How could he have heard us?! "I should leave now. Excuse me." I grabbed an apple, orange and left. I didn't trust him. Ask I took my first bite of the apple, I suddenly realized that I didn't feel as weary in his presence as before. I still felt weak but not like the first time I had met him last night. I was either getting used to it, or he was getting weaker. I needed Thom, that's all I knew.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
"Ari, you must come at once. The King has about 10 sorcerers and Jon in his office. He wishes to see you," Alanna screamed running up to me. We both raced to my godfathers office. The door was slightly open and we could see the people inside. The sorcerers stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the king (who sat at his desk) and Jon. I slowly knocked on the door as Alanna backed off. As I walked, one of the youngest sorcerers, who looked no more than 23, caught my eye and smiled at me. They all ended up bowing and I was forced to bow back. I went up to the Kings desk and bowed.  
  
"You called, Your Majesty?" I asked.  
  
"Yes I did. These people are requesting to make you their apprentice," he replied waving a hand at them. I looked a Jon, who stood straight up and tall smirking. This was all his doing. I wanted a tutor not a master. If I had a master I would have to follow him practically everywhere. I didn't want a stranger telling what to do. My actions would reflect upon my master too.  
  
"May I...um...may I have a private word with His Highness over there?" I asked jerking my head towards Jon. With permission, Jon and I left bowing. When were out in the hall, Alanna went away to have a talk with Alex.  
  
"I don't know what you are up to. Apprenticeship? They all look so young. I saw two that look no more than 23!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Look a tutor isn't enough at your stage. You've got talent and interest and father has no intention in wasting it. Anyways I thought you'd like to have adventures with a master. And if makes you feel any better Thom recommended these people. They each have passed both the written and spoken examinations of mastery. They've passed the ordeal too," he said as I looked up at him hopefully. Thom would always choose the best for me. "Look, do you trust me?" he asked as I nodded. "Do you trust Thom and father?" I nodded again. "Then obey us, we won't steer you wrong. Father's thinking about getting you two masters. And when you've finished your ordeal, the three of you can work as colleagues. What do you say Ari?"  
  
"Alright, let's go back in," I said. I didn't know whether this was the right thing to do, but it was worth a try. Inside, His Majesty explained there would be two challenges. Theses challenges would begin tomorrow morning. The winner of the first challenge would be my first master, and the winner of the second would be my second master. Each sorcerer was given a crystal ball of different colors. The object of both challenges would be to protect it or something along the lines of that. I had no intention of being present during the challenge. The sorcerer who had smiled at me had gotten my favorite color which was dark blue. When we all left the kings office I went down to dinner with Jon.  
  
"Even though most of them-I mean all of them were serious looking, I'm sure that they normally they are more relaxed and witty," he said happily. I snorted. They all were standing as if they were an army. There had been only one who smiled, and I wanted him to win. "Thom must have surely remembered your sarcastic and argumentative nature when he chose them," Jon continued getting on my nerves.  
  
"If you weren't the prince of this land or my god brother, I would have surely punched you by now," I said with a serious tone.  
  
"Your argumentative nature is popping up right now. Maybe I should keep my mouth shut," he told himself.  
  
"And you've just realized that keeping your mouth shut is smart?" I exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"There goes your sarcastic nature," Jon stated shaking his head.

Authors Note: I wanted to torture you guys a bit so I'll stop here. The update will come soon. Please review.


End file.
